Von Ketten und Einhörnern
by natsucat
Summary: Was kann passieren wenn Harry Draco seine Liebe gesteht und danach einfach in den Wald abhaut?Lest selbst, ich hoffe auf ein paar ReviewsWarning:OOC,Slash


_**Von Ketten und Einhörnern**_

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalloooooooooooooooooohooooooooo

Na leutz

Wie geht's ?

Naja, lest ma schön und falls ihr Fehler sind...

Die schenk ich euch ;P

nochma lachgummis und chipz verteilt

...so für saufen komm ich jetzt nich auf... ok...doch...

jedem getränk seiner wahl gibt

UND JETZT LEST ENDLICH!

Husch, husch, lesen...

Habz euch liebz

Natsu-chan

Ich ja ich widme diese ff erstma Aka-chan ;P

.:----------''---------:.

Er ging, lief. Er lief einfach nur weiter die Ländereien hinab. Er lief so schnell er konnte.

/Wie konnte das passieren, dachte er sich und lief weiter.

/Ich...ich...oh Merlin, hilf mir/

Er war schon fast außerhalb von Hogwarts als er sich entschied kehrt zu machen und durch den Wald zu gehen...eben war er drum herum gelaufen weil er zuviel Angst hatte, aber nun... nun hoffte er er würde irgendwas oder irgendwen treffen das/der ihn umbringen würde... wie er das leben doch hasste...und jetzt noch das.. er konnte es nicht ertragen und lief blindlinks in den Wald hinein und hatte schon zahlreiche Schnitte und Wunden von den Ästen die ihm sich entgegen gestellt hatten, bis er auf eine Lichtung kam.

Auf der Lichtung ließ er sich nieder und blickte einfach nur gen Himmel.

/Hoffentlich kommt jetzt irgendein Zentauer und zertrampelt mich...wär' echt gütig von ihm/

Er legte sich schließlich ganz auf den Boden und dachte einfach nur nach...

/Wieso?...wieso kann mein leben nicht einmal normal sein? Warum kann ich nicht EINMAL Glück haben. Wieso hab ich's ihm überhaupt gesagt/

(ihr fragt euch was los ist?..ok...)

---Rückblick---+

(vor etwa einer Stunde; es sind noch 3 Tage bis die Sommerferien anfangen)

„Ich...ich mag dich...ich mag dich sogar sehr...und bitte verurteil mich jetzt nicht... aber... es ist wie es ist und ich kann nichts dran ändern...also...ich weiß du hasst mich...aber...bitte...tu mir den Gefallen und trag dies, ja? Danke!", der schwarzhaarige drückte ihm eine Kette in die Hand und rannte schon weg bevor sein Schwarm etwas sagen konnte.

---Rückblick Ende---+

/Ich frag mich was er nach meinem Geständnis gemacht hat...ich wette er hat gegrinst...und...die Kette...auf den...Boden geschmissen...und ist weggegangen./

Eine einsame Träne fand ihren Weg von den smaragdgrünen Augenwinkeln, über die gebräunte Wange bis sie schließlich mit einem leisen Platschen den Boden traf. Das Platschen aber hörte sich im Verbotenem Wald noch 100 Mal lauter an als es normalerweise sein müsste... so schien es dem Gryffindor jedenfalls.

Wieder hörte er ein Geräusch.. es war nicht mehr als ein leises, samtenes Trappeln auf der Erde. Doch was konnte sich so leicht...so sanft...so...unbeschreiblich leicht bewegen dass sogar Harry es nur leise vernahm, obwohl es in der Nähe zu sein schien.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor setzte sich auf und blickte hinter sich...

Was er erblickte war wundeschön und dass es sich an ihn herantraute, war schon ein riesiges Wunder... oder er hatte endlich mal Glück so was lebend aus der Nähe zu bestaunen zu können.

Eine weißes Einhorn mit mit mamorweißem dünnem Haar und ein Horn, das schien als sei es aus absolut feinem weißem Elfenbein gemacht worden 1 blickte ihn ruhig und friedlich an. Im Mondlicht, schien die Wesen wie ein Geist der nur für Harry dem Totemreich entflohem ist um ihm eine Freude zu bereiten.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor sah dem im Mondlicht leuchtendem Einhorn in die Augen... diese Augen waren Grau und erinnerten Harry an eine andere Person die er über die Jahre irgendwie, er wusste selbst nicht wie, sehr, sehr lieb gewonnen hatte.

Schließlich ging das weiße pferdeähnliche Wesen noch weiter zu Harry, bis es schließlich neben ihm stand und sich genau neben den Gryffindor niederließ um ihm dann weiter in die Augen zu gucken.

Nichts konnte Harry aus den Augen das weißen Wesens lesen... es gab nur ein Wesen oder besser gesagt ein Person bei der dies genauso war.. und dies war sein wundervoller Schwarm.

Harry wagte es seine Hand zu heben und sie langsam auf die Mähne des Einhorns gleiten zu lassen um ihm dann sanft über den Rücken zu streichen und wieder hoch und wieder runter zu gleiten.

Der Junge begann das Einhorn ausgiebig zu mustern , wann hat man schon mal die Chance sich ein Einhorn so aus der Nähe an zu sehen und wann würde er überhaupt wieder das Erlebnis verspüren zu dürfen so ein Wesen zu berühren.

Schließlich strich er mit seiner Hand über jeden Zentimeter den er musterte und kam dann zum Hals. Am Hals hatte das scheinbare Lupenweiße Einhorn einen Dunklen Fleck, Harry ging davon aus das er Schmutz war, jedoch besah er sich den Fleck näher und entdeckte ein Zeichen... ein Zeichen dass auch er an sich trug und dass es nur einmal auf der ganzen Welt gab. Auch der Gryffindor trug das Zeichen um oder am Hals...konnte dies ein Zufall sein!

/NEIN,dachte sich Harry und öffnete langsam seine Lippen um einen Satz anzufangen:

„Bist…bist….bist du...Draco, bist du es?"

Das Einhorn ,was bis jetzt wunderlicher Weise eher ruhig und entspannt gewesen war, verkrampfte sich leicht und zum ersten Mal konnte Harry aus diesen leichten Ansätzen von Wirbeln aus verschiedenen Grautönen etwas erkenne.

Er las Unsicherheit und Angst in den Augen. Beruhigend strich er dem Wesen wieder über den Rücken und meinte dabei:

„Beruhig dich, ich will dir nichts tun aber wenn du wirklich Draco bist.. da...dann..."

Weiter konnte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor nicht reden.

Das Eimhorn guckte den Jungen besorgt an und stand schließlich auf.

Es gleitete ein paar Schritte zurück und sah dem Jungen noch ein letztes Mal als Einhorn in die Augen. Schließlich fing das Einhorn an zu leuchten und es veränderte seine Gestalt...

Und vor dem schwarzhaarigem Gryffindor zeigte sich die wahre Gestalt des Einhorns... es war wirklich Draco Malfoy.

„Dr...dra...draco" , die Stimme von Harry Potter zitterte. Seine Augen vor Schreck geweitet und mit leichter Gänsehaut und zitterndem Körper kauerte der Gryffindor mit smaragdfarbenen Augen gegen einen umgefallenen Baum und sah den Slytherin ängstlich an.

„Harry, ich..." , der Blonde wurde abrupt unterbrochen.

„Sag nichts Draco... Malfoy... ich... ich brauche deine verletzenden Kommentare nicht, du weißt was ich für dich empfinde und ich bitte dich...lass mich in ruhe"

Der schwarzhaarige sah dem Slytherin in die grauen Stürme in denen er zu gern versinkt, es aber eigentlich nicht durfte.

Der blonde Slytherin blickte den verängstigten, älteren Jungen aus überraschten Augen an, ging langsam auf ihn zu und kniete sich vor ihn, noch waren kein Ausdruck aus seinen Augen zu sehen. Doch! Nun regten sich die Wirbel aus Grautönen und man konnte eine gewisse Wärme erkennen die die Augen nun ausstrahlten.

Der Junge mit der Narbe auf der Stirn guckte überrascht in die Augen Dracos, welcher nun seine Meinung zu allem sagen wollte.

„Du bist weggerannt bevor ich die antworten, geschweige denn überhaupt etwas sagen konnte und ich wollte..."

Schnell legte der Slytherin seinen rechten Zeigefinger auf den Mund des Gryffindor, der somit verstummte bevor er überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, woher wusste der Slytherin dass er was sagen wollte? Verdammt!

„Auf jeden Fall konnte ich mich nicht einmal für die wunderbare Kette bedanken die ich von die bekam und ich wollte dir meine Meinung zeigen, zu deinen Gefühlen... da ich das vorhin nicht mehr machen konnte, wollen wir dies nun nachholen, nicht?"

Der ansonsten doch so kalte Slytherin strahlte nun eine Wärme und Liebe aus die ihm sicherlich niemand zugetraut hätte und auch Harry Potter überraschte. Dieser war jedoch nicht nur von der Wärme sondern auch von dem Kommentar überrascht, welches gar nicht so verletzend und bissig war wie er erwartet hatte. Wenn man es genau nahm war in dem Kommentar mehr Freundlichkeit enthalten als er dem Slytherin je zugetraut hatte.

Das Gesicht des jungen Malfoys kam dem des Jungen der überlebt hatte immer näher und kurz vor dem so lang ersehnten Zusammenführung dieser zarten Lippen kam es von dem blonden Jungen:

„Ich liebe dich schon seit unserem ersten Zusammentreffen, ich konnte dich nie vergessen Harry."

Zeitgleich als sich die rosigen und zarten Lippen vereinten, griff der Slytherin mit seiner rechten Hand nach Harrys linker und verhackte die Finger des Goldjungens mit seinen eigenen. Er ließ sich gehen, seufzte vor Glück in den Kuss und er wurde mutiger. Seine linke Hand krallte sich in den schwarzen Haarschopf seines Gegenüber, er liebkoste vorsichtig die unvorstellbaren Lippen seines Gegenübers. Und dann, sanft aber bestimmt, drückte er Harry leicht an sich heran um ihn so deutlich zu machen dass er mehr wollte. Um dies noch zu unterstreichen küsste der Blonde mit einem mal intensiver und ließ seine eigen Zunge über die zarten Lippen seines , nun nicht mehr heimlichen, Schwarmes laufen bzw. gleiten.

Dieser quittierte dies ebenfalls mit einem Seufzen und ließ die fremde Zunge in seine noch nie von einer anderen Zunge berührten Mundhöhle ein.

Diese erkundete frech alles in seinem Mund und machte sich dann daran klein Harry zu ärgern (Harry's Zunge). So begann klein Draco (Dracos Zunge)

ihn zu necken und spielerisch anzustubsen.

Die beiden rangelten ungemein verspielt miteinander, was in einem kleinen Machtkampf ausartete, bis die Besitzer der Kleinen sich atemlos trennten uns sich beim verzweifelten Versuch Luft zu kriegen und keuchen wieder in die Augen und versanken so tief sie konnten in den Edelsteinen von Augen ihrer Gegenüber. Beide waren Hals über Kopf ineinander verliebt, wer das bei diesem Anblick nichtbemerkte, musste wirklich blind oder strohdumm sein.

Dieser Anblick... wirklich... da musste man doch was bemerken, die beiden lagen inzwischen nebeinander im Gras ihre Hände immer noch miteinander verhakt und sie guckten sich in die Augen, der Kopf war je in Richtung des anderen gedreht und wieder wurde um die Wette geglotzt.

Schließlich und überraschend schnell rollte sich der Slytherin auf den Gryffindor legte seinen Kopf auf die Brust des Älteren und hörte dessen Herz schlagen.

„Sind wir...jetzt zusammen?", kam es fragend von Draco und schon spürte er wie das Herz des Goldjungen schneller schlug.

„Ich...ich weiß nicht... willst du denn?" , fragte Harry den Jüngeren der es sich auf ihm gemütlich gemacht hatte und der jedes Mal schnurrte wenn er sacht durch seine blonden Haare fuhr. Doch nun sah Draco Harry gespielt empört an, robbte sich hinauf, bis er mit seinem Gesicht ungefähr auf der gleichen Höhe war wie der Schwarzhaarige.

„Wenn ich nicht mit dir zusammen sein würde und wollte, würde ich dich dann küssen, dir meine Liebe gestehen und die meine Animagusgestalt zeigen die niemand kennt, nun...außer dir!"

Draco hauchte Harry einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

.:----------''---------:.

ENDE

Außer ihr wolt dass es weitergeht,

dann sagt im review bescheid, apropo review...

REVIEWS?

Der knopf müsste irgendwo da unten sein

v Natsucat


End file.
